1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straightening press and, in particular, to a straightening press wherein the workpiece is deflected, plastic yield in the workpiece is detected and the workpiece further deflected by a predetermined amount to straighten the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the fabrication of parts, notably bars and flat plates, there is a tendency for distortion. This is particularly true when the part is heat-treated. This distortion necessitates a straightening of the part. Typically, such straightening has been accomplished by a press operated by a skilled operator employing a trial and error technique. This technique requires a significant amount of time and operators who are increasingly difficult to find. The net result is a straightening operation having relatively high costs and a likelihood that those costs will increase as time passes. In one instance known to the inventors of the present invention, the cost of straightening a particular part is approximately the same as the cost of carburizing and hardening.